Goodbyes
by ARaZhi
Summary: Yusuke promised Keiko that he will return after three years...but circumstances prevented him from doing so...


Goodbyes  
  
by ARaZhi  
  
Makai, severals days after the Makai Tournament...  
  
Yusuke woke up and found himself staring at the cracked ceiling of an unfamiliar dark room.  
  
"Yusuke! You're awake!" cried a familiar voice from his right.  
  
Yusuke tried to blink away another wave of dizziness and turned his head a bit. Bad idea. A shot of pain raced up his spine.  
  
"Botan?" he managed to croak out.  
  
Botan's face is filled with worry and concern. There's a huge scar on her forehead, including several bruises and cuts on her arms and cheeks.  
  
"Wha--wat--water!" he managed to croak.  
  
Botan jumped up and came back moments later with a cup of water. He drank it thirstily with her help.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Yomi won the tournament and...war broke out..."  
  
"But everyone's supposed to follow whoever won!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yomi wants to conquer Ningenkai and Reikai. Mukuro and your father's friends opposed."  
  
Another wave of pain hit his head. The sudden banging on the door made it worse.  
  
Kurama threw the door open with a force that nearly shook the whole room. He is clutching his wounded arm which is bleeding profusely.  
  
"Botan!" Kurama exclaimed before Yusuke can say anything, "We need help out here fast!"  
  
"Kurama-kun, you're wounded!" Botan rushed to Kurama side.  
  
"No, this is nothing. Koenma, help him, he's unconscious."  
  
Botan paled. Her mouth formed into a silent "no" before she ran towards Koenma.  
  
"Kurama, what have I done?" Yusuke whispered, softly.  
  
"This isn't your fault, Yusuke. It's bound to happen soon. Everyone ought to be grateful that you were able to prolong the inevitable."  
  
*****  
  
More than two years after the Makai Tournament...  
  
"Fall back! EVERYBODY FALL BACK!!!" Yusuke shouted as he motion for his troops to retreat.  
  
Sometime in the last few months, just when they thought they have a chance of ending all of these, Yomi found new and more powerful allies to throw at them.  
  
With the prince of Reikai trapped in Makai, Reikai is in chaos. Mukuro, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Raizen's friends have joined forces. But they are too few and too scattered. Their main goal is to defend the portals leading to Ningenkai and Reikai in order to prevent more bloodshed.  
  
Yomi have a lot of support, afterall, most youkais like eating ningens. What better place to find lots of food than Ningenkai?  
  
Some hours later, back in the camp, Yusuke settled down in a corner and closed his eyes.  
  
I've been here for three years...I promised Keiko I'll return in three years. It looks like I won't be able to keep that. I'm so sorry, Keiko he closed his stinging eyes. In his mind's eye he could see Keiko. Her smile. Her beautiful dark eyes. "I miss you so much," he whispered, huskily.  
  
"Oi, Yusuke."  
  
He opened his eyes and found Botan, Koenma, George, Kurama, and Hiei standing in front of him. Botan held out a loaf of bread with a candle on it.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Yusuke-kun!" she smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back and as he blew the candle he wished that someday he'll see Keiko again...  
  
*****  
  
In Ningenkai, Keiko is in bed, tears of frustation running down her cheeks.  
  
"Three years. That's what he said. *Three years!*"  
  
She punched the pillow.  
  
"Come back to me, Yusuke."  
  
She sniffled.  
  
"I can't wait much longer..."  
  
*****  
  
War torn Makai, more than two years later...  
  
Yusuke entered the war room and walked towards Kurama.  
  
"One of the scouts told me you were able to make contact with Reikai?"  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
Yusuke felt some of the tension on his shoulders disappear. Since the war started, all forms of communication from Makai to Reikai and Ningenkai have been cut off.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Keiko's getting married, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke was speechless but his eyes spoke volumes.  
  
*****  
  
Later, outside a cave in Makai...  
  
"Yusuke, this is insanity!" Koenma hissed.  
  
"I'm going back to Ningenkai and no one is going to stop me!" Yusuke hissed back.  
  
"You could get yourself and a lot of other ningens killed if you open that portal! I strongly oppose this!"  
  
"Yusuke can take care of himself, Koenma-sama," Kurama interjected.  
  
"Get going," Hiei said.  
  
"We'll back you up," Kurama said, "and Yusuke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Wait, Yusuke!"  
  
Yusuke turned to Koenma, some irritation beginning to show in his dark eyes.  
  
"Take Botan with you, please?"  
  
Botan turned to Koenma, her face filled with shock, "But---"  
  
"No buts. I want you back in Reikai where it's safe," he said, sternly.  
  
"But I want to stay here with you---"  
  
Koenma placed a finger on her lips, silencing her, "I want us to stay together, too. But I don't want to see you getting hurt. Please, Botan."  
  
Tear are rolling down Botan's cheeks.  
  
Koenma and Botan hugged each other tightly.  
  
"I love you. No matter what happens, don't forget that I'll always love you," Koenma whisper to Botan before they kissed.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke look away to give the two some privacy.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Koenma," Botan said after they broke apart.  
  
"Get going," Koenma said as he released Botan from his embrace. "Take care of yourselves."  
  
Koenma and Yusuke locked gazes. Koenma seem to be silently asking Yusuke to look after Botan.  
  
Yusuke nodded, "I'll be back as soon as I can," he told them. He turned to Botan, "Ready?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Without another word, they both took off towards the cave.  
  
*****  
  
Ningenkai...  
  
Keiko sat down on the couch and looked at the various wedding paraphernalia in front of her. She yawned sleepily. She wasn't able to get much sleep last night since the party her friends threw for her lasted several hours past midnight.  
  
She picked through the various materials in front of her, wondering which she ought to look at first.  
  
She looked up when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she called out.  
  
Without waiting for an answer, she opened the door and found herself looking at Yusuke.  
  
They stood there, looking at each other without saying a word for about a full minute.  
  
Keiko broke the silence. "How've you've been?"  
  
"Fine...I guess. As fine as anyone in the front line of war can get."  
  
Keiko's eyes widened, "War?"  
  
"There's a war in Makai. That was why I wasn't able to come back two years ago," he locked gazes with her. "I'm so sorry, Keiko."  
  
Keiko looked at him closely. He looks older. His eyes have lost some of its youthful spark. His voice sounded more mature, deeper.  
  
"Does your mother know that you're back?"  
  
"No. I didn't come here to see her."  
  
"Who did you come to see?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
"Can we go out and talk?"  
  
"I have a lot of things to do, Yusuke..." she looked at the things behind her. She turned back to face him, "I'm getting married, Yusuke."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"We we're able to contact Reikai. Hinageshi told Kurama that you're getting married."  
  
She bit her lip and gave a slight nod, "Ca--can you come to the wedding?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"But why? You're not going back there, are you?"  
  
Yusuke gave her a lopsided smile. "I don't know."  
  
Keiko looked at Yusuke. Without another word, she pulled the door shut behind her and followed Yusuke to the street.  
  
"How did you get here?" she asked.  
  
"We opened one of the portals."  
  
"But isn't that dangerous?!" she asked. She could imagine the terror and death that will spread like wild fire in Ningenkai if any destructive youkai gets through the barrier.  
  
"Don't worry," Yusuke smiled at her reassuringly. "The others are guarding the portal..."  
  
"...waiting for you to come back," it was a half-statement, half-question.  
  
Yusuke gave her another non-commital smile.  
  
"Why did you come back, Yusuke?"  
  
"Because I love you," he locked gazes with her. "I just---"  
  
"Just what?" she asked, trying to keep her tone neutral. His presence have thrown her off, making her question the decisions she had made, especially her decision to get married.  
  
"I just wanted you to know," he finished softly.  
  
"It's too late."  
  
"I know. But at least I've let you know that I love you...and that I always will."  
  
"Stop saying that!" she snapped, her eyes beginning to sting with hot tears.  
  
"Stop saying what?"  
  
"Stop saying that you love me!"  
  
"But it's the truth---"  
  
"NO! STOP IT!" she covered her ears.  
  
"Keiko..."  
  
Before she could say anything, Yusuke pressed his lips to her in a soft, sweet kiss. Keiko's eyes flew open in shock and before she knew it, she'd already slapped Yusuke.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, quietly.  
  
"Don't be. I deserved that. I have no right to do that," he paused. "I missed you, Keiko."  
  
She gave a slight nod, unable to speak.  
  
"So. What's he like?"  
  
"He's really nice. You'll like him."  
  
"Probably," he threw a sidelong glance at her. "He better take good care of you. Better than I was able to."  
  
Silence.  
  
"No one has looked after me better than you, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke smiled, but his eyes showed deep sadness.  
  
They sat down on the grass. This was the same place they were sitting on some five years ago when Yusuke first said goodbye.  
  
Now, he's about to do it again.  
  
Yusuke laid down on the grass and gazed up the sky. Ningenkai. It's so peaceful here. So different from war torn Makai.  
  
"...you don't belong to Ningenkai as much as you used to..." That was what a former Reikai tantei told him. Perhaps she's right. He no longer belongs here. It takes a lot of his strenght just to try and control the power he now has.  
  
He looked at Keiko and Raizen's words came back to him. "...she was the reason why I'm still alive. I'm hoping that someday I'll see her again..."  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
Keiko...  
  
If Raizen can wait, so can he. No matter how long it takes. Someday, in his lifetime and another one of Keiko's maybe they'll finally be together. But not now. Not when the fate of the three worlds are hanging in the balance.  
  
He opened his eyes and found Keiko looking at him. He smiled at her as he stood up.  
  
"I better go back."  
  
Keiko gazed up at him, her eyes starting to water.  
  
He took a deep breath and began to walk away.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
Yusuke hugged her back and stroke her hair gently.  
  
"I love you, Keiko. Maybe someday we'll be together again. For as long as I live, I'll never stop loving you...and hoping that someday we'll be together," he whispered to her ear, his voice husky with emotion. "I have to go...for now," he pulled away slightly, and caressed her cheek with his fingertips. "Take good care of yourself and I wish you and your soon-to-be husband the best." He kissed her forehead, "Till we meet again...I'll be waiting." With that, he let go of her.  
  
"Yusuke..." Keiko whispered, her voice choked with tears, but Yusuke is no longer there.  
  
~ e n d ~  
  
  
Notes: My first attempt at a Yusuke-Keiko fic. I hope you liked it ^_^  
Start: May 30, 2000 (12:50 PM) Finished: June 1, 2000 (11:18 PM)  



End file.
